LadrienJune 2018
by MiraculousFiction
Summary: Just another place for me to share my fanfics and my love for the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom! The 30 chapters that will be posted here will be based on the Ladrien June month long writing prompt event hosted by ladrienjune on tumblr! Rated T for adult suggestions, alcohol and language.
1. Day 1- Accidental Reveal

_**Day #1; Accidental Reveal**_

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

After a long fight with today's akuma, Ladybug was ready to go home. It was late in the night by the time she and Chat Noir had managed to defeat the akuma and once again save paris. The fight hadn't been difficult, per se, but it had been tedious to constantly have to track down a teleporting akuma that could go invisible at will. On her way home a familiar house entered her sights and she paused, balanced carefully on top of the tall wall that surrounded the property. The Agreste home was beautiful, which wasn't surprising. It probably cost at least five times what her parents paid for the bakery and their home combined.

 _'Just a peak wouldn't hurt, right?'_ And with that thought, against her better judgement, Ladybug used her yo-yo to swing her way over to a tree that grew on the opposite side of the wall from the house. A branch that hung just above the wall was the perfect place to sit and get a peek into the window of teen model, Adrien Agreste. Ladybug expected the lights in his room to be off and for Adrien himself to be asleep, it was late after all. Instead, she noticed his light was on and a shadow caught her attention.

When she looked closer, confusion took hold as she watched Chat Noir stretching his arms above his head with a huge yawn. What was he doing there? Ladybug noticed the open window and frowned. Why would he need to sneak into the Agreste home? And where was Adrien? Using her yo-yo once more, she swung to the open window to question her partner and as she slipped through the window and landed silently behind him, she heard him speak.

 **"Plagg, claws in."** A flash of bright green made Ladybug blink, and once her eyes readjusted Chat was gone. In his place was Adrien Agreste, with a small black kwami floating above his shoulder.

Ladybug covered her mouth to stifle her gasp, and tried to back up and leave before she was discovered, but the Kwami, Plagg, turned his head and spotted her before she could make her escape.

 **"Looks like you have company."** The cat kwami nudged Adrien and pointed to Ladybug, and when he saw her he froze. **"Guess that means you two have a lot to talk about. Finally, I say. You two were giving me an aneurysm with all that dancing around each other and pining for one another you were doing. I'll leave you two alone and go eat my cheese in piece."** The kwami floated away, happily munching on his piece of camembert.

 **"Uh…. Hi, My Lady."** The pet name he had given her felt strange to say when he wasn't masquerading as Chat Noir. Ladybug stared at him for a moment, letting the reality sink in. This was really happening. Adrien was Chat Noir.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, of them suffering through an awkward silence, Ladybug took a deep breath and then laughed. **"I think your kwami is right. We have a lot to talk about."**


	2. Day 2- Babysitting

__**Day #2; Babysitting**__

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune_ _on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Adrien's head was killing him and he wasn't sure why. The last thing he remembers was herding people away from the massive akuma that was attacking and then suddenly he woke up on the ground vomiting. He was dizzy and his ears were ringing loudly, which didn't help the headache he had.

Ladybug appeared before him, and in his dazed state he could barely keep up with the questions she was asking him. If felt like she was moving a mile a minute while he was stuck in slowmotion.

 **"Are you ok!? We have to get you out of here."** Adrien tried as hard as he could to focus on what she was saying but everything sounded like he was hearing through Nino's headphones. He tried to respond to Ladybug but his words were slurred and he could barely understand them himself, not to mention by the time he tried to talk Ladybug had already wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, her own arm around his waist.

 **"Rena, Bee, can you handle this for a few minutes? I have to get him out of here!"** Rena Rouge lifted her flute in a mock salute and Queen Bee spared no care to mince her words when she told Ladybug to stop wasting time and do what she had to do.

Ladybug snapped her yo-yo out and carried Adrien away from the fighting. **"But I… Have to… Help fight."** Adrien groaned, the movement made it feel like his brain was getting thrown around like a ping pong ball in his brushed off his words as part of the concussion he was suffering from. He didn't know what he was saying, obviously.

By the time Ladybug got Adrien to the hospital, she had to stop twice so he could vomit. All the motion had his stomach doing flips. He was used to a baton to vault on, not swinging like Spiderman from a string. Ladybug helped him as best she could in those moments. rubbing his back and stroking his hair gently until he was done, then proceeded to bring him to their destination.

When she handed him to the nurses, he had completely passed out and they promised he would be ok in their care. With nothing else she could do for him now, Ladybug turned and went back to help her partners fight the akuma. She briefly wondered where a certain black cat was before focusing on the task at hand.

For the next two weeks after that incident, Adrien recovered in the hospital. Strangely enough, there were no akumas during that time. He couldn't remember what happened that day, but after his two weeks of recovery he was given the all clear to leave. The first thing he did was transform into Chat Noir to go find his lady while he wracked his brain to find an excuse good enough to warrant why Chat Noir hadn't been at the akuma attack and why he had been absent for the past two weeks as well.


	3. Day 3- Kwami Swap

_**Day #3; Kwami Swap**_

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Adrien was walking by himself today, which made sense seeing as how most of their friends had gone on vacations or to visit family since school had let out. Only a handful had stayed at home. The reminder made Adrien sigh sadly. He had been looking forward to spending the extra time out of school with his friends this summer.

The familiar sound of leather softly landing on the sidewalk in front of him almost made his eye twitch. He wasn't sure he could handle Chat Noir's flirtatious antics today. As Ladybeetle, he was able to brush the stray kitten off and redirect the attentions. As grumpy, mildly broody Adrien? Not so much.

 **"Hi, Chat."** Adrien murmured to the girl as he continued to walk past her.

Chat Noir blinked, then narrowed her blue eyes in concern. **"Are you ok, Prince?"**

 **"I'm fine."** Adrien sighed, knowing he wasn't being convincing, and knowing that now he was gonna have the girl following him to try and help. True enough to his assumptions, Chat Noir matched his gait with a casual stroll of her own.

 **"You don't look fine."**

 **"I was just looking forward to spending summer with my friends is all."  
**

 **"Then why don't you?"  
**

Adrien looked at the girl, then motioned around him. **"Most all of them are gone off vacationing or visiting family."**

Chat was quiet for a moment. **"You're lonely. That's why you're walking in the park alone."**

Adrien gave the cat his "look" before continuing to walk around the paths in the park.

Chat Noir followed him, thinking to herself before a big grin spread across her face. **"Lets go get ice cream."**

 **"What?"  
**

 **"Ice Cream! Come on!"**

Next thing he knew, Chat Noir had brought him to an ice cream parlor, gotten them ice cream, and had brought them to the bridge to watch the sun set and eat their ice cream.

 **"Why did you do this?"** He asked, nodding to the ice cream. **"I'm sure you have more important things you could be doing. Why waste your time hanging out with me?"**

 **"You looked like you could use the company. And besides, Paris has been calm lately so there's nothing stopping me from spending time with a friend."**

 **"You don't even really know me, Chat."  
**

 **"I would like to, if you're okay with that."** Chat nearly blinded Adrien with a brilliant smile, and the blonde could feel a blush beginning to spread up his neck. The two spent the next hour talking before Chat escorted Adrien home then left to go do one final patrol around the city.

Tikki flew out of Adrien's jacket once the hero had left and smiled at Adrien. **"You have a wonderful partner, Adrien."**

 **"Yeah. I really I do don't I? Come on Tikki, it's about time Lady beetle meets up with Chat for patrol trade off. Tikki, spots on!"**


	4. Day 4- Protecting

_**Day #4; Protecting**_

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _'Why is it always love akumas!?'_ Adrien asked himself in a panic as he ran through the streets of Paris, narrowly avoiding the pink heart shaped projectiles getting thrown at him. Anytime one of those hearts hit a person, all logic ceases for them and they immediately "imprint" on the first person they see and begin to chase them in hopes of having their sudden unrequited love returned.

For the past half hour e had been trying to find a place to hide so he could transform and help Ladybug take down the akuma, but it seems this one had a fondness for him specifically. He barely had more than five seconds by himself before the frustratingly quick akuma found him again.

Adrien's hand shot out to grab a street light and use it to quickly change his momentum and turn to go down a back alley, but as luck would have it, he ended up putting himself in a dead end. He was still getting used to the streets of Paris, seeing as how until going to school he had been stuck at home and only got around Paris when driven by his bodyguard.

When he realized his mistake he tried to find somewhere to hide but there were none. The wall was to high to climb as Adrien, and there was nothing in the way of buying him any time in the alley. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the finality that he would have to transform in front of the akuma, but right as he lifted his hand to call out to Plagg, a familiar red and black spotted yo-yo appeared around him right as the Akuma rounded the corner.

The yo-yo snuggly around his waist, Adrien grabbed onto the string and braced himself as he was yanked up to Ladybug.

 **"You ok?"** She asked him, and for a moment all he could do was nod.

 **"Yeah. Thanks Ladybug."** He murmured, a small blush on his cheeks, and she smiled back sweetly.

 **"Lets get you out of here."**

He nodded and let Ladybug hold him around the waist, having to pull him closely against her as she launched her yo-yo forward and used it to swing them away from the akuma. They were in the middle of their third swing when the akuma caught them and launched another attack at them, causing Ladybug to have to arch widely to the left. The yo-yo's grip slipped from having been so suddenly redirected and the two went crashing down onto the Paris streets.

As Adrien lifted himself to his knees, the akuma stood before him with a sickly sweet smile on her face as she prepared to hit him with the heart she held. Suddenly his world spun again as Ladybug dove in to grab him and they rolled to the side with Ladybug holding onto him. She was trying to wrap herself around his body to shield him from the akuma and make sure he didn't hit anything in the roll.

As soon as they stopped rolling she grabbed him again and launched them forward with the yo-yo, this time she was careful to avoid the attacks and not throw them into the middle of the Paris streets. They lost the akuma when Ladybug hid them underneath the bridge that Andre the ice cream maker usually stopped on and the Akuma went past them. They could hear shouting and havoc as the Akuma passed, screaming out Adrien's name.

 **"You alright?"** Ladybug asked, worried as she pulled them up onto the bridge. Adrien didn't point out to her that she was holding his hand in both of hers as she checked on him, but the knowledge that she was made a blush creep onto his face.

 **"Yeah, no more worse for wear."** He laughed and she smiled, relived.

 **"Good. Now, go find a place to hide. Chat Noir should be here soon, so we will take care of this. Don't come out until the Akuma is taken care of."** With that, his hand slipped from hers and she smiled. **"Bug out!"** Then she turned towards the direction the akuma went and chased after it. Adrien sighed happily, watching her as she swung away, before finally calling on Plagg.

 **"Plagg, claws out!"**


	5. Day 5- Saved from the PaparazziFans

**_Day #5; Saving from the Press/Fans_**

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Ladybug was swinging along through Paris on her yo-yo. Tonight was her night to patrol alone, which was bitter sweet. One one hand, it was nice to be able to relax and not have to worry about horrible cat puns from Chat Noir. On the other hand, it was pretty lonely and despite the terrible puns and constant flirting, Chat was good company on lonely nights.

Since she was on the lookout for trouble, a commotion from a few blocks away caught her attention. It sounded like screaming, so she made her way to the source as quickly as she could. When she got there, she relaxed because it wasn't an akuma like she thought. It wasn't any kind of theat at all. It was Adrien, trying to leave a club. His cheeks were flushed and he was trying very hard to get past the paparazzi that were taking pictures non stop. The flashes of their camera seemed to hurt his eyes seeing as how he kept squinting and covering his eyes with his arms.

He was slurring his words slightly and staggering around, which worried Ladybug. How much had he had to drink? The red and black spotted hero swung over to the club and dropped down next to Adrien. **"Need some help?"** She asked with a smile, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest behind her calm facade.

 **"Please"** He whined desperately, eager to be away from the flashing lights of the cameras and the loud questions from the press.

Ladybug turned her attention to the paparazzi surrounding them. **"Looks like Mr. Agreste isn't taking any questions tonight. Bug out!"** And with that, her arm wrapped around his waist, blushing as his arms wrapped around her neck loosely, and she carried them off. She did her best to make the ride as gentle as possible for him, but the swinging just made his stomach do flips and his head spin. To remedy the problem, he buried his face against the spot where Ladybug's neck met her shoulder.

The action caused her to blush brightly, but her smile widened. She had gotten over being tongue tied around him as Marinette, but interacting with him as Ladybug was still easier. She continued to swing them to Adrien's home, which she pretended needing his directions to find, as smoothly as she could. Once they were there, Ladybug let him go but when he swayed precariously she jumped forward to steady him. She ended up holding onto his hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other, her face flushing as she noticed how close she had gotten to him in her haste to catch him.

Adrien's hazy green eyes stared into Ladybug's blue ones as he braced an arm against the door behind her, leaning himself forward until his forehead rested against hers. They were so close that Ladybug could feel his breath on her face and she froze, her brain scrambling as she took in the situation.

Adrien's eyes drifted slowly from Ladybugs eyes to her lips and she felt herself stop breathing. He leaned into her and his lips gently pressed against hers. She immediately melted into the kiss, but it was over when Adrien swayed again.

 **"Come on. We need to get you some water and then get you to bed."** The smirk Adrien gave her when she said 'bed' made her blush increase ten fold. He fumbled with the key to his home until Ladybug took it from him and unlocked the door. She helped him inside, got him a glass of water as they passed the kitchen, then brought him to his bedroom.

In his drunken state, he didn't question how she knew the layout of his house. She sat him on the bed and took his shoes off for him, then helped him get a drink of the water. After placing the glass on the bedside table, she moved to leave but Adrien grabbed her wrist quickly. **"Wait, please."** He murmured.

 **"Yes, Adrien?"** Ladybug's eyes turned back to him, one brow raised and a small smile on her face.

 **"Stay with me. Just for a little while. The house is lonely and I hate it."** If he hadn't been drinking, maybe he wouldn't have been so blunt, but in the state he was in he really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

Ladybug hesitated, unsure, but nodded and sat back on the bed. Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as he nuzzled his head into her lap and curled up next to her legs. She gently stroked his hair, the silence stretching between them comfortably and after about ten or twenty minutes he had drifted off into a deep sleep.

Ladybug smiled at the sleeping model. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Vulnerable, even. She carefully extracted herself from his arms and pulled the blanket up over him. She left his key on the table next to him and locked the door handle before pulling his front door shut. For a moment, she paused outside his house, her blush returning as she covered her mouth and thought about the kiss. Behind the alcohol on his breath, she was barely able to taste something similar to peaches and cream.

Shaking her head wildly, she flung her yo-yo ahead and swung her way back to her own home. Her patrol time was over, and she needed to get home so she could have her mini freak out about the situation in peace.


	6. Day 6- Andre's Ice Cream

_**Ladrien June Day #6; Andre's Ice Cream**_

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Ladybug settled herself on the rooftop with a double scoop of ice cream with a cherry on top. She had gotten it as Marinette after a long day of exams. When she was hidden from sight she transformed into Ladybug and swung herself to her favorite rooftop. The tall building gave her a great view of Paris and the sunset. The breeze brought cool air to the otherwise warm day and Ladybug hummed happily as she ate a spoonful of ice cream.

Andre's ice cream was always said to have magical parents. Her parents and friends swore by it. After the akuma incident with Glaciator, she always got one of Andre's ice cream cones when she had the chance and the spare allowance. Not only was it delicious, but she was able to convince herself that if she ate enough of the, as Andre claimed 'peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes', ice cream she would one day work up the courage to talk to Adrien without tripping on her own words.

She had just finished her ice cream when she happened to see a certain blonde haired boy walking past with his best friend. Nino and Adrien laughed, the almost musical tone from his voice carried to Ladybug and made her sigh in delight. His laugh was something that always brough a smile to her face, and today was no different. She watched them walk past, her cheek leaned into her hand as she began to daydream.

Before they turned the corner, though, Adrien's eyes were drawn to the rooftop that he, as Chat Noir, would watch the city along side Ladybug. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face when he saw her there, and as Nino walked ahead of him he lifted his hand and waved to her.

Ladybug tensed as he looked up at her. His smile made a blush spread across her face. He was smiling at _her_. When he lifted his hand and waved she smiled back, thankful for the distance as she felt her cheeks growing hot, and waved back to him. When she dropped her hand, she threw her yo-yo and it looped around a light pole and she was off, swinging through the streets of Paris.

Adrien's hand dropped and he sighed happily, watching as she swung away from him.

 **"Dude, come on! What's your deal?"**

 **"Sorry Nino. I just thought I saw something. I'm coming"**


	7. Day 7- Princess Style

_**Day #7; Princess Style**_

 _Sorry for the delay on posting! I was super busy, but I plan on getting up to date and then hopefully I can get a few prompts written up ahead of time and have them ready to post so that doesn't happen again._

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Today's akuma was a dog. A literal dog. How or why it had been akumatized, Ladybug was still trying to figure out. It also had an afinity for bitting ankles. Ladybug hissed as she tried to put her weight on her left foot, but it was pointless. Until the pain and swelling went down, there was no way she was gonna be walking. Thankfully it was the weekend and she didn't have to go to school until Monday, nor did she have any plans for the next few days.

Chat Noir had had to leave shortly after the akuma was taken care of. It was obvious he didn't want to leave her there, but she hadn't given him a choice. **"You can't go detransforming in the middle of the street! Go! I'll be okay."**

So, reluctantly, he left. Ladybug was getting ready to use her yo-yo to swing her away from the scene, but she was quickly surrounded by reporters wanting interviews. The urgent beeping of her miraculous grew louder, warning her that she had moments before detransforming. In that moment, she cme to regret her choice to send Chat Noir away.

 **"Please, I can't talk, I have to go now."** She tried to push her way out of the reporters, but with her ankle acting as a handicap for the time being, she wasn't able to go very far.

Before she knew it, though, she felt someone's arms wrap around her back and under her knees, lifting her like a princess or a bride, and she was being cradled against Adrien Agreste's chest as he took off running away from the pushy reporters.

 **"What are you-"**

 **"You don't have much time, right? And you can't run, your ankle was hurt. Let me help you this time, ok?"** His smile was dazzling, infectious even, and made Ladybug smile back at him.

 **"Thank you."**

Moments later, Adrien had run far enough away that he had lost the reporters. They were settled in an ally way, and Adrien carefully set her down. The beeping began again and there were mere seconds left.

 **"Thank you for helping me back there, but you have to-"** Adrien's back was already turned to her and she could hear the smile in his voice.

 **"I know, I can't stay. You have to keep who you are a secret, to protect the people you care about. Just make sure you get to where you are going safely, alright?"**

The final warning tone sounded and Marinette was left without her costume, eyes wide. He seemed to understand, but just the slightest turn of his head and he would know who she was.

 **"I will. Thank you."**

Adrien waved at her and left, not once trying to turn around and sneak a peak, and after a brief moment to swoon about the encounter, Marientte called Alya and made an excuse about how she was runnign from the akuma to find a place to hide when she tripped and sprained her ankle and needed help getting home.


	8. Day 8- Secret Meeting

_**Day #7; Princess Style**_

 _Please bear with me while I catch up on the prompt days that I've missed while I was busy._

 _This is my first time joining a month long prompt event so I hope I'm able to keep up. I'll certainly try. I'm also fairly new to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom so please have mercy on me if I don't get the characters quite right after my 2-3 day binge watching marathon a few weeks ago._

 _Thanks to ladrienjune on tumblr for hosting the event!_

 _I write to improve, so any constructive criticism and/or suggestions would be very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Marinette knew it was a bad idea. Chat Noir was a notorious criminal. And yet... She couldn't deny that she felt an attraction to him.

 _He is a hustler he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum.  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable.  
He is a sucker with a gun. gun, gun. gun._

She could still feel the chills going up and down her spine from when they first met. The fun's barrel catching the light from the street light and shining in the mostly dim alley way he had cornered her in.

 _I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog, a stray and  
He's a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

Marinette's heart had been beating rapidly as he had approached. When his free hand lifted and she felt the leather of his gloves touch her face her entire body stiffened. She had stopped breathing, and he leaned his masked face closer to hers, a smirk on hips lips. His green eyes had captivated hers and, in that moment, she knew she wasn't going to be able to get him out of her mind.

 _But Mamma I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mamma please don't cry, I will be alright.  
All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy._

Maybe the adrenaline made it to where she wasn't thinking clearly, but when he pressed his lips to hers in an experimental kiss, she hadn't pushed him away. She hadn't screamed, or struggled, or tried to bite him like she had always expected she would have tried. Instead, she melted into the kiss and found herself hesitantly moving towards him. From then on, she had seen him at least every other night, hidden under the cover of darkness as to not be seen.

Tonight was one of those nights that found Marinette sneaking out of her parent's house. She carefully made her way downtown, avoiding the main roads and keeping to the shadows. She had a hand on the pistol in her bag, one Chat had given her to make sure she could protect herself. Since getting involved with him, even in secret, he made sure to take as many procations as needed to protect her.

She reached the old train station about half an hour after she left home. Rusted, abandoned train cars stood on the equally rusted tracks. She walked amung them, headed to one in particular. A dull green one with a mural of pray painted ladybugs on the side. A mural that had caught Marinette's attention and had been the reason behind the nickname of "Ladybug" that Chat had taken to calling her, especially if others were around.

Once inside the train car, she noticed she was the first to arrive and took the time to change into the outfit she had wanted to surprise Chat with. She had designed it herself. It had taken a long time to gather the materials in the proper colors she wanted, but she was happy with the end result. Once she was done she was in a suit similar to his. Leather from head to toe, but hers was a deep wine red color with black polka dots all over the jacket and the mask she settled onto her face. The pants and gloves were simple black leather, and dark red boots finished the outfit.

Noise behind her made "Ladybug" turn her head and she saw a familiar head of blonde hair and bright green eyes, but everything else was different. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit, or the mask. He was in, what he refered to as, civillian clothes. This was the first time Marinette had seen him outside of his "alter ego" of Chat Noir. He hadn't even told her his real name, so seeing him as he was on a regular day instead of after a heist had her wonderstruck.

 **"What's all this?"** He asked, his lips curving up into a smirk as he walked around her in a circle, checking out the new outfit. She suddenly felt nervous. What if he laughed at her? What if he didn't like it?

 **"I... Uh... Wanted to surprise you."**

 **"Well, You definately succeeded there. What's the occasion? You planning a heist of your own?"**

 **"Maybe."**

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close to him so he could kiss her then examine the mask. **"As amazing as you look, I also have a surprise that I wanted to show you."**

 **"Hmmm?"** Marinette's head was spinning from their kiss. She was never going to get over the feeling of his lips on hers. He detangled them against her protects then shrugged off the zip up hoodie he was wearing. He had a black tank top underneath and she saw cling wrap wrapped around his upper arm.

 _And he's got my name  
Tattooed, on his arm, his lucky charm  
So I guess it's ok, he's with me_

 **"Did you get a tattoo?"**

 **"Mhmmm."**

She leaned in to get a better look as he unwrapped his arm and showed her the tattoo for the first time. "Ladybug" was written in a bright red, looping cursive right under his shoulder. Seeing it made Marinette blush brighter, but smiled widely as she gribbed his shirt and pulled him to her for another kiss.

 **"It looks great."**

 **"I thought you may like it."**


	9. End

I am sorry it has taken so long to update again. There were many issues with my health and the health of my daughter that became my top priority. Unfortunately, since so much time has passed, I do not have the inspiration that I initially did about finishing all the prompts In Ladrien June. I do however have certain prompts that I want to do still because I had some ideas for those days that I want to use, but I cannot garuntee when I will be able to do them. I am very sorry to have cut my Ladrien June participation so short, but I do hope that you all liked the prompts that I did make and that you will look into my other projects here, on tumblr and on AO3.

Thank you for your time and understanding!


End file.
